This invention relates to a package particularly designed for the point-of-purchase display of a product. The invention will be described with respect to the display of cookware, such as a tea kettle, and the package is primarily suited for the retail display of such products. It will be appreciated that other applications of the concepts of the invention are possible.
Particularly with respect to retail sales, it is always desirable to provide attractive packaging means. One primary consideration in this regard is that the product being displayed be exposed for viewing as completely as possible so that the potential purchaser will be able to adequately inspect the product. For efficiency reasons, it is desirable that this be accomplished without removing the product from its package.
It is also of great importance that the packaging design be such that the product is securely held so that the product will not be damaged during shipping or during handling by employees and customers. As will be appreciated, it is difficult to provide the combination of complete display of a product for viewing by a potential purchaser while at the same time providing a package which will protect the product against damage.
The provision of a package which secures the product during shipping and handling is also advantageous from the standpoint of efficient retail operations. Specifically, products packaged in this fashion can be placed in a shopping bag or otherwise easily wrapped by a sales person without the need for additional security during handling by the consumer.